irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( ) ]] ''Finn & Fish is a new self-published comic inspired by manga and mythology by Leeann Hamilton, featuring Finn mac Cumhaill and his sidekick the Salmon of Knowledge. Leeann lives in Meath, is a graduate of West Wales School of the Arts, and has worked with the Cartoon Saloon. Quite a few comics created on 24 Hour Comics Day in October are online: *[http://ztoical.livejournal.com/73453.html Underground] by Cliodhna Lyons *[http://meanwhiletv.blogspot.com/2010/10/boom-24-hour-comic-by-james-newell.html Boom!] by James Newell *[http://issuu.com/fyshbowlcomics/docs/misadventures_of_a_modern_messiah Misadventures of a Modern Messiah] by Kyle Rogers *[http://www.talesofthe.com/wordpress/?p=762 Tales of the Day] by Stephen Downey *''Don't Get Lost'' by Andrew Luke *''Ireland: A History (Condensed)'' by Fionnuala Doran *''Rise at Sundown'' by Patrick Brown *''Shmoo'' by Glenn Davidson and Ann Harrison. Tales from the Emerald Isle | Hibernia Comics | Dirk Van Dom | Alfie Gallagher | Independents Day | Ireland: A History (Condensed) | Darklight | Resistance Comics | Leo Boyd | Conor McGlone | Formation Seven | The League of Volunteers | The Glimmer Man | Anthony Roche | Merry Marvel Fanzine | Heroes Unlimited ]] Irish writer Stephen Walsh has a new graphic novel from Time Bomb Comics in the UK, ''London Calling, a retro science-fiction tale set in an alternative 1950s London, starring mysterious French secret agent Charlotte Corday, and drawn by Keith Page. Several Irish nominees for the Eagle Awards (none of them won though): *Mike Lynch for favourite newcomer writer *Declan Shalvey and John Cullen for favourite newcomer artist *Len O'Grady for favourite colourist *''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' for favourite British colour comic book *''Rí-Rá'' for favourite new comic book and favourite European comic book The Iron Moon | Harry McAvinchey | Dead Soldier | John Moore | Richie Smyth | Stephen Thompson | Stephen Mooney | Paddy Brennan | Mervyn Johnston | Garth Ennis | William Simpson | John McCrea | Kilian Plunkett | Dicks | Malachy Coney | Cyanide and Happiness | P. J. Holden | The Acid Bath Case | Hilary Robinson | David Norman from The Satirist, 1812]] Dublin-born painter William Henry Brooke drew political cartoons in London in the 1810s... James T. Campbell | Dog Collars | Frank Leah | Gerrit van Gelderen | Angela Antrim | John Campbell | Dog Sharkey | Tom Halliday | Martyn Turner | John Doyle | John Fergus O'Hea | Our Boys | Fintan Taite | Ernest Forbes | Grace Gifford | Arthur Booth | Charles E. Kelly | David Wilson | Matt Sandford | Pat Drennan *Irish Roleplaying and Gaming Wiki *Zinewiki *UK Comics Wiki *Kiwi Comics *Hayase (Australian comics) *Comixpedia (webcomics) *Belfast Comics Blog *Bugpowder *Tales of the... The Image of Irelande, with a Discoverie of Woodkarne is a 1581 book by John Derricke, an English follower of Sir Henry Sidney, Elizabeth I's Lord Deputy of Ireland from 1565 to 1571 and 1575 to 1581. It contains a unique visual representation of 16th century Ireland in sequential images. It begins with a long poem, giving a genealogical history of the Irish people and the English monarchy, justifying the right of the English to rule Ireland, and describing the conflicts between Sidney's forces and the Irish "woodkarne", landless guerrilla fighters who emerged from their mountain and forest retreats to plunder English settlements. There follows a sequence of twelve double-page woodcut illustrations, meauring between 313 and 320mm wide and 180mm high, with accompanying verse narration and occasional captions and speech, telling the story of the subjugation of the Irish woodkarne rebels by Sir Henry Sidney, complete with hostile commentary on Irish customs, religious practice and even dress, ending with the submission of Turlough Luineach Ó Neill, king of Tyrone, in 1578. There is only one surviving complete copy, including all twelve woodcuts, which is held in Edinburgh University Library. *John Fergus O'Hea *Kilian Plunkett *Elizabeth Shaw *David Norman *Malachy Coney *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse